


shake off all your sins

by HappyCamper27



Series: send your fire [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, a few key scenes in Solenne's life, have fun, if you're looking for canon characters this is not the place for you, optional reading for bitg'verse, will be updated as we reach certain parts in bitg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper27/pseuds/HappyCamper27
Summary: Solenne, from beginning to end.





	1. thieves, who rob us blind

“You know, your face is going to stick that way if you keep making that face.”

Solenne jolts, twisting to glare at Jeralt, who grins down at her. 

“Shut up!” she snaps, turning back to the tome. “You’re one to talk, anyway.”

“Right. So what’s going on?” Jeralt sits down beside her, presses against her shoulder. “You’re going to be knighted tomorrow, you know. Six years as a squire, and now you’re almost a Knight. Most people would be excited; Alois certainly is.”

_ So what’s going on? _

“I--” she shuts her eyes, grits her teeth. “You know the idiot kid we brought back from our last mission? The one who was drunk off his ass?”

Jeralt raises an eyebrow. “I recall, given that he nearly burned his own eyebrows off.”

“He’s--he’s my brother.” Solenne tilts her head back, stares up at the sky, painted in the hues of sunset. The monastery is always quiet around this time, the bustle of students settling into a dull murmur. It’s one of her favorite times of the day, here. “He’s not even _ fifteen _, Captain.”

“Ah.” 

Solenne glances over to him, and finds him looking back at her, something terribly sad and gentle and understanding in his eyes. Sometimes she thinks that he’d have been better suited as a gardener, or a cook, or something else kinder, gentler. For all he’s a fearsome warrior, he’s always been a terribly gentle man.

“I can’t--I can’t let him go and get himself killed, just because he won’t go back home,” she tries to explain. “I just _ can’t _. So,” she swallows, mouth dry. “So. I’m--I’m leaving. With him. Tonight.”

It feels like something’s going to crack inside of her, because she _ wants _ this, to take the place Jeralt has given her, that she’s worked her ass off for. 

But she won’t--can’t--leave her brother to get himself killed by a terminal case of stupid. Not when he’s still too young to make half of these decisions on his own.

Their parents are dead.

Which makes this _ her _ job.

No matter how much she hates it.

Jeralt shifts, standing up. She looks up at him, and nearly jumps out of her skin when he places a gentle hand on her shoulder.   


“I understand,” he says, something like wistfulness on his face. “I’ll make sure everything’s in order, Solenne.”

And, later, as she’s leaving the monastery that’s been her home for the last six years, her brother by her side, she turns to see him standing there, at the gate. He’s silhouetted by the moonlight, and he stands there, watching her. 

There is, she thinks, something proud on his face.

Proud of _ her _.

So.

She turns, walks away.

Walks away from the place that has been _ home _, from so many happy memories, from the goal she’s worked her ass off for.

Regret eats a hole in her heart. But she knows this is the right thing to do.

It doesn’t mean she’s ready to let go.

She never has been.


	2. the rights and the wrongs

When Solenne’s old Captain drops by her house in middle-of-bumfuck-nowhere, three years after she left Garreg Mach like a thief in the night, she’s initially confused.

_ What’s a Knight-Captain doing  _ here _ of all places? _

And then he dumps a kid in her lap, and goes off gallivanting to kill a bunch of idiot Almyran bandits she’d been considering killing herself, if it weren’t for her brother’s fool ass.

And the kid--initially kinda cute. She could see the traces of Captain Jeralt in the kid’s face, in the nose and the set of the jaw. Enough that she knew the kid was  _ his _ kid.

Which--for one, Seiros-damned  _ weird _ , because imagining the man who’d pulled her out of the dirt as a scrappy, angry-at-the-world teen in a country that hated her and told her to get her shit together, with a  _ kid _ just. Does not compute in her brain.

For two, she’s pretty damn certain the kid is possessed. Or half-demon. Or something.

Goddess, did the Captain fuck a demon? 

...Did he have a Seiros-damned  _ child  _ with a demon?!

She shudders at the idea.

She does  _ not _ need to be thinking about the Captain having sex. With a demon or not. 

(Did he know what he was getting into--? Wait, no, not thinking about it, not  _ thinking about it--) _

The kid is damned creepy, for one. Stone-faced, even when clearly worried sick, not even a peep out of the kid. Most kids this age--which, she guesses, is about three or four years old, hard to tell sometimes with young kids--would be babbling or crying or screaming for mommy or daddy.

This one isn’t.

This one just--sits by the window, watches carefully, paces around the rooms, flexes its hands, chews on its lip. Tense, watchful, worried.

Even then, there’s something mischievous, something that takes glee in Solenne’s discomfort--a spark in its eye that speaks of amusement every time she reacts to its strangeness, its silence.

Solenne--kind of wants to drown it in the creek on the other side of town. Get rid of it before it becomes a monster too fucking awful to put down without blood on the floor and bodies on a pyre.

But doesn’t,  _ can’t _ , because--well.  _ Kid _ . Even if the kid’s possessed, or half demon, or  _ whatever _ , she doesn’t touch kids. Not unless they do some shit like, like--rip apart another kid, or something. Which, this one hasn’t. 

Hasn’t done much of anything except worry, to be honest.

So, when her former Captain returns, bone-weary and chomping at the bit to move on--and Goddess, she can tell when someone’s running from something, so what the  _ fuck _ is he running from, and who does she need to kill?--she packs up her things, leaves a note for her fool of a brother, and goes with him.

Her brother might be an underage idiot, but he’ll be of age in a week or so--and he plans to join the Alliance Army, like an idiot. He thought she didn’t know,  _ like an idiot _ . He hasn’t exactly been  _ subtle _ \--wouldn’t know subtlety if it hit him over the head, more like.

Her Captain, the one who not only convinced her to turn her life around, but  _ gave her the way to do it _ , has always had her loyalty first and foremost. In all things.

And, if she’s doing it in part to keep an eye on the maybe-half-demon child with the glowy eyes and strangeness down to its bones, well.

That’s her business.


End file.
